


Captain's Chair

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is wanting to engage in certain actives on the bridge involving his First Officer and his Captain's chair.*Takes place after Into Darkness*YAOI*SUMT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Chair

**Star Trek (After Into Darkness)**

Spirk

**Captain's Chair**

" _Bridge is sealed, override disabled, Captain Kirk."_

"Thank you, Computer."

The golden brown haired Captain of Starfleet's most recognized ship sat in his chair smiling deviously. His cocky smile was directed to his Vulcan First Officer, who just quirked an eyebrow as usual.

"Captain-"

"Ah! Jim."

The Vulcan faced Jim fully as he was corrected to be on first name bases. He stood by the side of the Captain's chair looking down at his Captain.

"Why did you seal the bridge when the bridge crew will return from break in two hours and ten minutes?"

Kirk just gave a suggestive eyebrow and smiled more.

"Spock, come closer to me," Jim instructed by patting his lap.

Spock saw this gesture and did not move an inch.

"Captain, if you are wishing to engage in intimate actions on the bridge I assure you it will not occur."

"Aw, come on Spock! Don't be such a downer. It hurts me."

Spock just gave a blank look, but his eyes spoke of irritation.

"I highly doubt that."

Jim raised up from his chair, swiftly moving around it, and reached out to grab Spock's wrist before the Vulcan could move away. He pulled on him gently and looked into Spock's dark brown eyes.

"It does Spock, it kills me on the inside."

The Vulcan instantly shot the other a glare as he felt his fingers begin caressed by Jim's. He projected his anger and worry through the caress, which made Kirk stop his teasing and look at the Commander.

"You're still on that whole I died thing?"

"Yes, I am 'still on that whole you died thing.'"

Kirk shook his head as he smiled, then brought his head back up to the Vulcan. He leaned forward resulting in a long innocent kiss. He laced his fingers with Spock completely and squeezed them, as he let his emotions of apology, lust, and happiness spread through their touch. Jim deepened the kiss as he felt Spock try to back out of it, but Kirk held him steady; that is until he broke it to come up for air.

"Jim…"

Kirk smiled and ground his crotch into his First Officer's, who growled lowly at the action.

"We are still on duty."

"So," Jim cooed slyly as he kissed Spock's neck and traveled up to his ear.

"So, it means we cannot engage in such—Ah!"

Spock's words were lost as Kirk ran his lounge along the edge of Spock's ear. The cool wet muscle flicked the pointed tip of the ear then went down to the earlobe. Jim smirked and then gently bit on the earlobe making Spock shiver noticeably. The Vulcan pressed his crotch into Jim's who could feel the large manhood starting to stiffen.

"It looks to me, Mr. Spock, that engaged in in sexual activates is the only thing you can do right now."

The Vulcan growled in annoyance and in pleasure, as he felt Kirk move his hand between them and squeeze his growing erection.

"I will not forgive you if we are caught, Jim," said Spock in a hiss, as Kirk moved him over to the Captain's chair and pushing him into it. Sitting him down.

"Don't worry we won't! Promise!"

Kirk sat on Spock's lap and cupped the Vulcan's hot, blushing face and kissed him passionately. Their lips moved together perfectly as the simple kiss continued. Soon Spock slipped his hot tongue into his Captain's mouth getting a moan from the other as he did so. The First Officer moved his hands from the armrests and placed them on Jim's waist, then lowered them to squeeze Jim's ass.

Captain Kirk groaned into the sultry kiss, and ran his fingers through Spock's short black hair. He pulled on it roughly to break the kiss, and receive much needed air.

"See, you're enjoying this."

Spock didn't responded, but gave a firm squeeze to Jim's ass again. The golden brown haired Captain smirked and took hold of Spock's arms. He pulled them off of him and got off the pale green alien's lap. He got down on his knees, and pulled apart his First Officer's legs to wedge himself between them.

Dark brown eyes watched hungrily as Kirk reached up and began undoing the Vulcan's pants. Jim opened the Starfleet issued slacks to revel the massive bulge clothed in black and blue boxer briefs. He took his index finger and ran it down the bulge making Spock growl.

"Jim."

"Patience is a virtue Mr. Spock."

Kirk flashed the Vulcan science officer a smirk then brought his attention back to the task at hand. He slipped his fingers into the slit of the boxer briefs and delved the rest of his hand into the opening. He wrapped his fingers around the engorged length and pulled it up and out through the opening. Spock hissed at the feeling of his hot green manhood hitting the cool air of the bridge.

"A-Ah… Jim."

The Vulcan tightened his grip on the armrest of the Captain's chair, careful of the buttons, as he felt his Captain's thumb rub over the tip of his cock. Spock bit his bottom lip as Kirk wrapped his fingers around the huge alien cock and gave a firm stroke. Spock's nails were digging into the armrests as Kirk teased him with his fingers.

Jim squeezed Spock's cock and stroked it firmly with one hand. His other hand went into the pale green alien's underwear to cup and roll his balls. Spock growled and dug his nails into the chair more at the sensations he was feeling. He rocked his hips slightly, trying to not to buck, his eyes closed as he tried to focus on restraining himself. Kirk smirked at this and looked at his lover with lidded eyes. He moved his body forward abit more and loomed over Spock's cock. He stuck out his tongue and looked up to the Vulcan, waiting for him to open his eyes and look at him. Spock cracked open one eye to see Jim's bright blue eyes looking at him and his tongue so agonizingly close to the tip of his manhood.

"Jim," he said breathlessly, "if you do not hurry, not only will I force myself on you, but the crew will return as well."

"Such an impatience Vulcan, very well," said Jim with a mock sigh of disappointment. Not letting on how turned on that threat made him.

Jim smiled at the commander then lowered his head. He stuck his tongue out again and ran it from base to tip of Spock's manhood. He wiggled it in the tip then trailed it back down and up. Spock growled and bucked his hips into Kirk's mouth. Jim gagged at having Spock force his huge cock into his mouth so quickly. He pulled back and gave Spock a teasing fore-shame look. The Vulcan blushed heavily and was about to apologize when Kirk went back down. He took Spock completely into his mouth, and began slowly deep throating the hard, hot, green Vulcan length.

"Jim!"

Spock shut his eyes and bit his lower lip as he felt Kirk suck on his length. His cock twitch and pulsed in Jim's warm mouth as his tongue trailed up the underside of it. Jim's teasing tongue was driving Spock insane; he could feel that familiar heat creeping onto him, and he did not want to waste it in his T'hy'la's mouth.

"J-Jim!"

Spock moved one of his hands to Kirk's head. He ran his fingers through his short golden brown hair. He rested his head on the back of the chair and clutched some of Jim's hair as he kept going.

As Jim continued his actions, he soon began to slow down as he felt Spock's tight grip on his hair, and his emotions. He could feel through the soft link that Spock was close and didn't want to finish so quickly. He pulled off in one last along drawn out suck, and came off with a wet pop. Spock groaned and sighed.

The Vulcan looked at Kirk who smiled at him. Captain Kirk got to his feet and undid his black slacks.

"Jim, I don't think performing sexual activities in this chair will be comfortable for you, or wise."

"It'll work," Jim said confidently, as he slipped off his shoes, pants, and black and gold boxer briefs.

He was now only half dressed, his lower half completely bare expect for his black socks. His own large erection standing proudly before the eager Vulcan. Jim got up on Spock's lap again, but wedged his legs between Spock's and the armrests. It was snug, but worked, and moved forward to be closer to have their cocks touch. Jim leaned forward to give Spock a deep sultry kiss. The Commander moaned into it as their tongues caressed each other, and Jim's hand moved between them. He gripped both of their cocks and began stroking them together.

The two let out a breathy moan and Spock bucked up into Kirk's hand. He broke the kiss and began kissing and nipping at Jim's neck. The Captain pulled his hand away from their pulsing lengths, and took Spock's hand. As the alien kissed and nipped his neck; Jim took his hand and began sucking on his slender sensitive fingers.

"Jim," Spock growled out in the nape of Jim's neck, making him shiver and moan.

Spock's breathing was ragged, and coming out in hot puffs, as he felt Jim run his tongue over his fingers, coating them in saliva. The intense pleasure Jim was giving him could send him over the edge if he kept it up. But Jim pulled his fingers out instead, and leaned forward to kiss Spock again.

As their heated kissing commenced Spock moved his prepared fingers to his T'hy'la's entrance, and began prepping him. He wiggled one of his fingers in gently, working quickly to slip it in, then a second, and a third. Not wanting to waste time, which he knew they were running out of.

"Sp, Spock! Fuck!"

Kirk arched his back as he felt his sweet spot get struck. He soon hunched back over and rested his hands on Spock's shoulders, and began pushing back on the fingers in him. As they kept stretching him, he rocked back on them eagerly.

"Spock, shit," Jim said through a throaty moaned.

Spock growled at feeling Kirk move on his fingers, but he needed to move on if they were going to get this done before someone found out. He slipped his fingers out and squeezed Kirk's ass, who let out a whimper.

"Jim, you're going to need to turn around," he said in a husky voice that made Jim shiver.

The Captain gave a dazed nod and backed up, then turned around and slipped back snuggling up to Spock. His back to his chest, his ass to his cock.

"All right, now lift up so I can put it in."

"Got it."

Jim moved his hands onto the armrests of his Capitan's Chair, and used it to brace himself and lift up. He couldn't use his feet because, they didn't touch the floor much since he was on top of Spock.

"Okay, I'm putting it in now."

"God, just do it!"

Spock quirked an eyebrow, then smirked at hearing this.

"Patience _is_ a virtue, Capitan."

Kirk would have turned around to show the glare on his face, but he couldn't. So he stayed put, but grumbled out something along the lines of "Pointy-eared bastard."

His annoyance was lost as he groaned from feeling the tip of Spock's massive erection go in. Then he began to slip down while Spock held him steady.

"A-Ahhhaa f-fuck!"

The science officer was now fully sheathed in Jim's body. He let out a growl as he felt Jim adjust to his size. He wrapped his arms around Kirk's waist and put his head on his shoulder. He reached up and turned his head to kiss him passionately, as he did so his hand fell away and down to Jim's right leg. He slipped it under his thigh and did the same with his left leg.

Jim didn't even notice these subtly actions as they made out deeply. His mind was in a daze as he felt Spock's tongue roam around in his mouth. Soon he moaned into the kiss as he felt his legs being raised by two hands. The movement caused him to move forward a little, and have Spock's cock move inside him.

"Spock," he said breathlessly and rested his head in the nape of Spock's neck.

"Relax T'hy'la. I'm going to move."

Jim gave a nod and picked his head back up. He put his hands on the armrests for a brace and leverage. He pushed up as Spock began lifting him slowly. Kirk groaned as he was moved up, but his right hand slipped and he fell down hard. Spock's cock rammed into his sweet spot dead on causing him to nearly scream in pleasure.

"OH FUCK! SPOCK!"

Spock growled and dug his fingers into Jim's thighs. His strong grip was sure to leave angry red indents where his fingers where.

"Jim, forgive me, but I cannot hold back now."

Before Jim could register his First Officer's words the Vulcan bucked up into him hard. Kirk arched his back sharply and let out a cry of pleasure.

"Spock!"

The Vulcan bucked up again and began pulling and lifting on Jim's legs, and pushing and bucking into his ass. He worked up a brutal pace using his immense Vulcan strength to move Jim smoothly. Captain Kirk was drowning in the pleasure he was getting. He tried to aid in the thrusting, but his arms quickly gave out and his hands slipped from the armrests to the control panel side of the armrests.

"Ah, shit!"

He clawed at the panel as he was bounced roughly and quickly on Spock's lap. He raised up his left arm to reach back and wrap it around Spock's neck and shoulder. His right was still on the panel for support due to the wild bucking.

"Jim," Spock growled out and then let go of one leg to take hold of Jim's face. He moved it upwards a tad and captured the other's lips. The two were moaning and breathing heavily through their noses, as they kissed and Spock kept rocking his hips.

"F-Fuck," Kirk said breathlessly once the kiss ended.

The Commander smirked and began thrusting again. Soon he slowed it to a teasing pace that made Jim feel everything.

"Shit, A-AH!"

Jim bit his lip and arched his back off of Spock's chest. He pushed his body back deeper onto the Vulcan's green cock; using his left arm (that was still hooked on Spock) to push himself down more. He then took his right hand off the control panel and began to stroke his own cock. Spock took notice of this and brought his own hand to assist. He wrapped his fingers around Jim's and the two moved their hands together to stroke Jim's erection.

Spock still rocked in and out of Jim rhythmically as he guided Jim's hand. The two were huffing and moaning as they neared completion. Spock shivered as he felt Jim's pre-cum dribbling down his fingers slowly.

"J, Jim…"

"Ah-fuck, I'm gonna cummm."

Jim bit his bottom lip and through his head back. His back arched and he let out a cry of Spock's name as he climaxed. His cum shot up and landed on his cock, thighs, the edge of the chair between his legs and Spock's, and the floor.

His body tensed and convulsed slightly as he released his spunk. His orgasm was what brought Spock to his own climax. Kirk's tight hole constricted more and squeezed his large manhood perfectly and he came deep into his captain.

The two stayed in the chair, in their position, out of breath and fully sated. Spock laid Jim's legs down and wrapped his arms around Kirk's waist. He then laid his head against Kirk's, which was resting in the nape of his neck. Jim smirked and gave a chuckle as he leaned up to give a chaste kiss to his Vulcan lover.

"And you was so worried about someone walking in on us, which they wouldn't have."

Kirk flashed the pale green alien a smirk.

"It was perfectly logical to be worried when engaged in such activities with one's superior officer."

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well-"

Captain Kirk was about to gloat about how he was right, but a voice cut him short. A voice from the intercom system.

"Jim," came the familiar voice again.

The two sated lovers were now stiff and paled at hearing the voice. The two looked at the right side control panel on the arm rest, and could see the ship-wide intercom system had been turned on. Jim swallowed thickly and reached over to answer the call.

"Ye, yeah Bones?"

"Jim, you fucking idiot. Damn it man, the whole ship heard basically everything! I'm gonna need-"

Jim didn't hear the rest of what his friend had to say about the "extreme measures" he was going to have to take to get the noises from their love making out his head. He was too busy being afraid to look to back at his T'hy'la. He dared only to glance up at him. What he was met with was a lifeless looking Vulcan, but then a fiery glare pierced his very soul.

"Oh, fuck me," he exclaimed as he realized how much trouble he was in.

"That is precisely what got us in this situation. I do hope you're prepared to suffer the consequences of your actions, Captain."

Jim lowered his head in defeat and tried not to worry too much of what was in-store for him later.

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!*


End file.
